Modern-day electronics require multiple patterned layers of electrically or optically active materials, typically over a relatively large substrate. Electronics such radio frequency identification (RFID) tags, photovoltaics, optical and chemical sensors all require some level of patterning in their electronic circuitry. Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays or electroluminescent displays (ex. OLED), rely upon accurately patterned sequential layers to form thin film components of the backplane. These components include capacitors, transistors, and power buses. The industry is continually looking for new methods of materials deposition and layer patterning for both performance gains and cost reductions.
Organic films, including organic-inorganic hybrid films, can be very useful for a number of applications including insulating layers and protective layers. While many organic or hybrid organic films can be deposited from a solution casting method, there is interest in growing very high quality organic films by a molecular deposition process which promises to provide higher quality films or possibly the deposition of films that do not have easy solution processing routes.
Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques, in which two reactive gasses are mixed to form the desired film material, can be useful routes to achieving high quality film growth. Atomic layer deposition (“ALD”) is yet another alternative film deposition technology that can provide improved thickness resolution and conformal capabilities, compared to its CVD predecessor. The ALD process segments the conventional thin-film deposition process of conventional CVD into single atomic-layer deposition steps.
ALD can be used as a fabrication step for forming a number of types of thin-film electronic devices, including semiconductor devices and supporting electronic components such as resistors and capacitors, insulators, bus lines, and other conductive structures. General classes of functional materials that can be deposited with ALD include conductors, dielectrics or insulators, and semiconductors.
A number of device structures can be made with functional layers deposited by ALD. A capacitor results from placing a dielectric between two conductors. A diode results from placing two semiconductors of complementary carrier type between two conducting electrodes. There may also be disposed between the semiconductors of complementary carrier type a semiconductor region that is intrinsic, indicating that that region has low numbers of free charge carriers. A diode may also be constructed by placing a single semiconductor between two conductors, where one of the conductor/semiconductors interfaces produces a Schottky barrier that impedes current flow strongly in one direction. A transistor results from placing upon a conductor (the gate) an insulating layer followed by a semiconducting layer. If two or more additional conductor electrodes (source and drain) are placed spaced apart in contact with the top semiconductor layer, a transistor can be formed. Any of the above devices can be created in various configurations as long as the critical interfaces are created.
Advantageously, ALD steps are self-terminating and can deposit precisely one atomic layer when conducted up to or beyond self-termination exposure times. An atomic layer typically ranges from about 0.1 to about 0.5 molecular monolayers, with typical dimensions on the order of no more than a few Angstroms. In ALD, deposition of an atomic layer is the outcome of a chemical reaction between a reactive molecular precursor and the substrate. In each separate ALD reaction-deposition step, the net reaction deposits the desired atomic layer and substantially eliminates “extra” atoms originally included in the molecular precursor. In its most pure form, ALD involves the adsorption and reaction of each of the precursors in the complete absence of the other precursor or precursors of the reaction. In practice in any process it is difficult to avoid some direct reaction of the different precursors leading to a small amount of chemical vapor deposition reaction. The goal of any process claiming to perform ALD is to obtain device performance and attributes commensurate with an ALD process while recognizing that a small amount of CVD reaction can be tolerated.
In ALD applications, typically two molecular precursors are introduced into the ALD reactor in separate stages. For example, a metal precursor molecule, MLx, comprises a metal element, M that is bonded to an atomic or molecular ligand, L. For example, M could be, but would not be restricted to, Al, W, Ta, Si, Zn, etc. The metal precursor reacts with the substrate when the substrate surface is prepared to react directly with the molecular precursor. For example, the substrate surface typically is prepared to include hydrogen-containing ligands, AH or the like, that are reactive with the metal precursor. Sulfur (S), oxygen (O), and Nitrogen (N) are some typical A species. The gaseous precursor molecule effectively reacts with all of the ligands on the substrate surface, resulting in deposition of a single atomic layer of the metal:substrate-AH+MLx→substrate-AMLx-1+HL   (1)where HL is a reaction by-product. During the reaction, the initial surface ligands, AH, are consumed, and the surface becomes covered with AMLx-1 ligands, which cannot further react with metal precursor MLx. Therefore, the reaction self-terminates when all of the initial AH ligands on the surface are replaced with AMLx-1 species. The reaction stage is typically followed by an inert-gas purge stage that eliminates the excess metal precursor and the HL by-product species from the chamber prior to the separate introduction of the other precursor.
A second molecular precursor then is used to restore the surface reactivity of the substrate towards the metal precursor. This is done, for example, by removing the L ligands and re-depositing AH ligands. In this case, the second precursor typically comprises the desired (usually nonmetallic) element A (i.e., O, N, S), and hydrogen (i.e., H2O, NH3, H2S). The next reaction is as follows:substrate-A-ML+AHY→substrate-A-M-AH+HL   (2)This converts the surface back to its AH-covered state. (Here, for the sake of simplicity, the chemical reactions are not balanced.) The desired additional element, A, is incorporated into the film and the undesired ligands, L, are eliminated as volatile by-products. Once again, the reaction consumes the reactive sites (this time, the L terminated sites) and self-terminates when the reactive sites on the substrate are entirely depleted. The second molecular precursor then is removed from the deposition chamber by flowing inert purge-gas in a second purge stage.
In summary, then, an ALD process requires alternating in sequence the flux of chemicals to the substrate. The representative ALD process, as discussed above, is a cycle having four different operational stages:
1. MLx reaction;
2. MLx purge;
3. AHy reaction; and
4. AHy purge, and then back to stage 1.
ALD has been more typically utilized for the deposition of inorganic compounds where metal precursors have been halides, alkoxides, diketonate chelates, or organometallic compounds. The second precursor has been more typically an oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur source, when oxides, nitrides or sulfides are deposited, respectively. Although relatively less studied, there is utility in depositing organic compounds or organic/inorganic hybrid layers by ALD. In these cases, it is possible to still have an alternating sequence of self-limiting reactions, except that the limiting layer produced by such a process may be a layer of molecules as opposed to atoms. As such, such techniques may also be referred to as molecular layer deposition (MLD), although the basic concepts and deposition equipment are similar to ALD processes and equipment. An example of atomic layer or molecular layer deposition of organic films can be found in “ATOMIC LAYER DEPOSITION OF POLYIMIDE THIN FILMS,” by Matti Putkonen, et al. in the Journal of Materials Chemistry, 2007, 17, 664-669, hereby incorporated by reference. As used herein the term “atomic layer deposition refers to both ALD and MLD, unless the context dictates otherwise.
The repeated sequence of alternating surface reactions and precursor-removal that restores the substrate surface to its initial reactive state, with intervening purge operations, is a typical ALD deposition cycle. A key feature of ALD operation is the restoration of the substrate to its initial surface chemistry condition. Using this repeated set of steps, a film can be layered onto the substrate in equal metered layers that are all identical in chemical kinetics, deposition per cycle, composition, and thickness.
Self-saturating surface reactions make ALD insensitive to transport non-uniformities, which might otherwise impair surface uniformity, due either to engineering tolerances and the limitations of the flow process or related to surface topography (that is, deposition into three dimensional, high aspect ratio structures). As a general rule, a non-uniform flux of chemicals in a reactive process generally results in different completion times at different areas. However, with ALD, each of the reactions is allowed to complete on the entire substrate surface. Thus, differences in completion kinetics impose no penalty on uniformity. This is because the areas that are first to complete the reaction self-terminate the reaction; other areas are able to continue until the full treated surface undergoes the intended reaction.
Typically, an ALD process deposits about 0.1-0.2 nm of a film in a single ALD cycle (with numbered steps 1 through 4 as listed earlier). A useful and economically feasible cycle time must be achieved in order to provide a uniform film thickness in a range of from about 3 nm to 300 nm for many or most semiconductor applications, and even thicker films for other applications. Industry throughput standards dictate that substrates be processed in 2 minutes to 3 minutes, which means that ALD cycle times must be in a range from about 0.6 seconds to about 6 seconds.
An ALD process must be able to execute this sequencing efficiently and reliably for many cycles in order to allow cost-effective coating of many substrates. In an effort to minimize the time that an ALD reaction needs to reach self-termination, at any given reaction temperature, one approach has been to maximize the flux of chemicals flowing into the ALD reactor, using a so-called “pulsing” process. In the pulsed ALD process, a substrate sits in a chamber and is exposed to the above sequence of gases by allowing a first gas to enter the chamber, followed by a pumping cycle to remove that gas, followed by the introduction of a second gas to the chamber, followed by a pumping cycle to remove the second gas. This sequence can be repeated at any frequency and variations in gas type and/or concentration. The net effect is that the entire chamber experiences a variation in gas composition with time, and thus this type of ALD can be referred to as time dependent ALD. The vast majority of existing ALD processes are time dependent ALD.
In order to maximize the flux of chemicals into the ALD reactor, it is advantageous to introduce the molecular precursors into the ALD reactor with minimum dilution of inert gas and at high pressures. However, these measures work against the need to achieve short cycle times and the rapid removal of these molecular precursors from the ALD reactor. Rapid removal in turn dictates that gas residence time in the ALD reactor be minimized.
Existing ALD approaches have been compromised with the trade-off between the need to shorten reaction times and improve chemical utilization efficiency, and on the other hand, the need to minimize purge-gas residence and chemical removal times. One approach to overcome the inherent limitations of time depended ALD systems is to provide each reactant gas continuously and to move the substrate through each gas in succession. In these systems a relatively constant gas composition exists, but is located to specific areas or spaces of the processing system. Therefore, these systems will be referred to as spatially dependent ALD systems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,821,563 entitled “GAS DISTRIBUTION SYSTEM FOR CYCLICAL LAYER DEPOSITION” to Yudovsky a describes spatially dependent ALD processing system, under vacuum, having separate gas ports for precursor and purge gases, alternating with vacuum pump ports between each gas port. Each gas port directs its stream of gas vertically downward toward a substrate. The separate gas flows are separated by walls or partitions, with vacuum pumps for evacuating gas on both sides of each gas stream. A lower portion of each partition extends close to the substrate, for example, about 0.5 mm or greater from the substrate surface. In this manner, the lower portions of the partitions are separated from the substrate surface by a distance sufficient to allow the gas streams to flow around the lower portions toward the vacuum ports after the gas streams react with the substrate surface.
A rotary turntable or other transport device is provided for holding one or more substrate wafers. With this arrangement, the substrate is shuttled beneath the different gas streams, effecting ALD deposition thereby. In one embodiment, the substrate is moved in a linear path through a chamber, in which the substrate is passed back and forth a number of times.
Another approach using continuous gas flow spatially dependent ALD is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,022 entitled “METHOD FOR PERFORMING GROWTH OF COMPOUND THIN FILMS” to Suntola et al. A gas flow array is provided with alternating source gas openings, carrier gas openings, and vacuum exhaust openings. Reciprocating motion of the substrate over the array effects ALD deposition, again, without the need for pulsed operation. In the embodiment of FIGS. 13 and 14, in particular, sequential interactions between a substrate surface and reactive vapors are made by a reciprocating motion of the substrate over a fixed array of source openings. Diffusion barriers are formed by a carrier gas opening between exhaust openings. Suntola et al. state that operation with such an embodiment is possible even at atmospheric pressure, although little or no details of the process, or examples, are provided.
While processes such as those described in the '563 Yudovsky and '022 Suntola et al. patents may avoid some of the difficulties inherent to pulsed gas approaches, these processes have other drawbacks. For example, it would be very difficult to maintain a uniform vacuum at different points in an array and to maintain synchronous gas flow and vacuum at complementary pressures, thus compromising the uniformity of gas flux that is provided to the substrate surface. Neither the gas flow delivery unit of the '563 Yudovsky patent nor the gas flow array of the '022 Suntola et al. patent can be used in closer proximity to the substrate than about 0.5 mm.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0084610 to Selitser discloses an atmospheric pressure atomic layer chemical vapor deposition process. Selitser state that extraordinary increases in reaction rates are obtained by changing the operating pressure to atmospheric pressure, which will involve orders of magnitude increase in the concentration of reactants, with consequent enhancement of surface reactant rates. The embodiments of Selitser involve separate chambers for each stage of the process, although FIG. 10 shows an embodiment in which chamber walls are removed. A series of separated injectors are spaced around a rotating circular substrate holder track. Each injector incorporates independently operated reactant, purging, and exhaust gas manifolds and controls and acts as one complete mono-layer deposition and reactant purge cycle for each substrate as is passes there under in the process. Little or no specific details of the gas injectors or manifolds are described by Selitser, although it is stated that spacing of the injectors is selected so that cross-contamination from adjacent injectors is prevented by purging gas flows and exhaust manifolds incorporate in each injector.
The molecular layer deposition of alucone polymer films on silicon substrates using trimethylaluminum and various glycols has been disclosed in an abstract by A. A. Dameron for a paper submitted to the AVS 54th International Symposium, paper TF-MoA8, to be presented Oct. 15, 2007. Atomic layer deposition of thin films of Alq3, Znq3 and Tiq3, where q is 8-hydroxyquinoline, is also known, as disclosed in US Patent Publication No. 2007/0190247 to Jang et al., hereby incorporated by reference. Polymer films formed with monolayer growth steps by molecular layer deposition is disclosed in Appl. Phys. Lett., Vol. 59, No. 4, July 1991. A method of forming a thin film of molecules of selected polycyclic aromatic compounds such as a polycyclic tetracarboxylic-dianhydride compound capable of forming axial-end diamide linkages and the like is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,803 to Yitzchaik.
There remains still a need to provide materials and processes for the deposition of organic materials by atomic layer deposition that can overcome the problems and disadvantages in the prior art.